The Lost Salvatore
by AngelFae10
Summary: It is known that Damon and Stephen Salvatore had a half-brother that carried on the Salvatore name but isn't known is the sister that was taken from them. This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I don't own TVD or any of the characters save for Helen Salvatore. (just so its clear this story is set BEFORE they meet Klaus and have only dealt with Elijah once)
1. Prologue: Family Secrets

The Lost Salvatore.  
by: A.G Foucault Wickman  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family  
Ships: Damon/OC  
Summary: It is known that Damon and Stephen Salvatore had a half-brother that carried on the Salvatore name but isn't known is the sister that was taken from them.  
This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I don't own TVD or any of the characters save for Helen Salvatore.

A/N: I realize that Damon and Stephan have only a half-brother this  
is just a story that popped into my head so I have written it.

Mystic Falls 1855  
Salvatore Estate. 

"What have you got there, Helen?" at the sound of his voice the two year old looked up from the doll she'd been playing with and held it out to her brother. Damon smiled at her and bent down as he gathered her into his arms, Helen laughing as he did her green eyes sparkling. Damon had often wondered were his little sister had gotten her golden-red hair and green eyes from when the rest of them had been dark haired and dark eyed, he supposed her mother had to have.

"Have you named your dolly?" he asked her as he rocked her a little in his arms. She nodded as she looked down at the doll Damon himself had given her for her birthday; he shifted his arm so that the dress she wore didn't bunch up in the back. He smiled at her.

"Day-Day" she said looking up at her brother "Day-Day" she repeated and held the doll up to him. It took him a moment to realize Helen had named her doll for him, Damon, and he felt tears sting his eyes and fall down his cheek. His sister raised one of her little hands and wiped his cheek as the sounds of their brother and father came from just outside the room. The sight of them Helen's hand dropped from Damon's face and he quickly dried his face as they turned to face them. Stephan was looking at Helen with obvious adoration, he loved their sister as much as Damon did but it wasn't Stephan Damon was watching. It was their father.

Damon wasn't sure when it had changed but he'd started noticing that Giuseppe looked at Helen like she was some sort of monster and he was waiting for her to revel her true colors. It made Damon angry that he could look at his own flesh and blood that way especially an innocent little girl that it made him even more protective of Helen.

Stephen didn't see it; he was always blind when it came to their father, saying that Damon was just being paranoid. That Helen was their father's joy, that he'd loved her mother dearly.

"Damon give Helen to Georgia, it's what I hired her for. Playing with babies is women's work" he said and Damon sighed and turning handed his sister over to her young, pretty blonde governess but not before he kissed Helen's forehead. He caught a soft, gentle smile from Georgia before she hurriedly carried Helen away. Giuseppe did give his daughter a small smile, a wave and a tiny kiss as they passed but Damon didn't quite believe the gesture. 

The night passed in a normal fashion but it seemed like centuries before Damon could excuse himself and escape from the company of his father. He decided to go for a walk, he'd go and visit with Angalas. Talking with his fiancée always set his head straight. He actually found himself smiling as he took the familiar way to the Tudor styled manor that wasn't far from the Salvatore's, enjoying the brisk evening air. He'd only started walking when he saw the dark carriage pull up to the Salvatore Estate. Who could his father be expecting at this hour? It was like instinct pulled him back and so Damon hastily returned home, mentally promising to see Angalas' tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps call on her like a proper gentlemen, the idea made him smirk as he quietly entered the house through the back door.

He heard voices from the reading room one was his father and the other was unfamiliar. As he crept closer he could make out a few words.

"The price is good, seems a little cheap for what you are offering me?" the second man asked.

"I just want it gone" his father said, voice strained and desperate. Damon had only once heard his father talk like that, when he was praying that his first wife, Mary, would live after giving birth to Stephen. Damon walked carefully along the wall, inching so that no one would notice and taking a few moments pause he peered around the corner. He felt his heart drop when he saw Helen, fast asleep, in his father's outstretched hand.

He was selling Helen.

Damon reacted quickly as he dashed into the room and went for Helen just as the man took the baby and disappeared quickly into thin air causing Damon to leap at nothing and slide head first into the wall. He bounced up and went for Giuseppe who held his son off, sending a few punches of his own before Damon got his own anger in.

"She was a child!" Damon screamed at him, loud enough to wake the entire house and from upstairs heard Stephen scrambling in his bedroom and then for the stairs he entered the room just as Damon took another swing at his father but Giuseppe got to him first and everything went black. 


	2. Chapter One: The aftermath

"What do you mean he _sold _her?" Angalas Larke asked as she squinted slightly from the sun being in her eyes. It had been two days since the scene in the Salvatore parlor and Damon had barely spoken to his father, or his brother since keeping to himself, even keeping from Angalas until he couldn't bare the solitude anymore and asked her to picnic with him in the woods that surrounded the town. Naturally she agreed, and he had to admit sitting here and talking with her, taking in her sweet face and the pleasure of how she dressed particularly for him in a form fitting dark blue gown that offset the gold-red of her hair and brought out the light green of her eyes. He was glad that his father had agreed to the match.

His father.

Just those words were enough to make his blood boil and his anger to surface again.

"How many ways is there to describe it, Angel?" He demanded, feeling a little guilty for being so irritated with his fiancée who was doing as she always did: making sure she completely understood the situation before she attempted to give any sort of advice. She didn't seem to be put off by his irritation only pursed her pale lips together in a line and silently waited for him to calm down and answer her question.

"He sold my sister, to some sort of monster" he knew how that sounded, how _crazy _he sounded but the man had grabbed Helen and disappeared into _thin _air. Angalas raised one of her blonde eye brows at him, her eyes sparkling slightly and though Damon knew she wasn't making fun of him it made him angry and he stood up.

"Damon!" she called after him, exasperation in her normally soothing voice. He heard the rustle of her skirts as she stood, her curses as she hiked up her skirt to run after him. "Damon! " he let out a sigh as he stopped though refused to turn around as she caught up with him, slightly out of breath. He knew what he would see if he turned around, and he knew it would sooth his anger which is why he faced away from her. He _liked _his anger, it made him determined to find Helen instead of the despair he'd felt the last few days. Angalas wasn't the kind of girl though to take defeat and so he found himself face-to-face with her. She actually said nothing, which surprised Damon, only put her hand to his cheek as she kept her eyes on him.

"I believe you, Damon" she said, her voice quiet and serious as she put her other hand on his cheek "let me know how I can help you and I will" she said. He starred at her a moment before bringing his arms up from his sides and wrapping her into them, lifting her off the ground he pressed his lips to hers and kissed them.

He wasn't going to let Angalas help, as sweet as her offer was and she had to know that. He would find Helen though, even if it was the last thing he did. Not that he knew where to start, but he had a description of the man who had bought his sister in his mind and he wasn't going to stop until he had Helen safe.

He felt his entire body twitch at the word _bought _as he tightened the army uniform he had acquired earlier that day. He figured going off to the army would provide the necessary excuse that he needed to leave home, a believable one and had convinced a friend of his to get him a uniform. He'd managed to have a civil conversation with his father, and had forgiven Stephen – whom he really couldn't blame for not believing him, and choking down the excuse their father had given for Helen's disappearance. He turned to find his younger brother standing in the doorway to his room, his face twisted in agony at the site of his older brother in an army uniform.

"Is this really what you want, Damon? To fight? To have bullets shot at you? To possibly lose your life and for what?" he demanded and Damon had to smile. His brother was always the pacifist, always wanting a peaceful solution over a violent one. It was one of the things Damon admired most about Stephen, not that he'd actually _tell _him that.

"You should be proud" came their father's voice before Damon could say a word. He stepped around Stephen and crossed Damon's bedroom to where his eldest son stood very rigid and put a hand on his shoulder "Damon's finally stepping up and becoming a man, you should look up to him and want to be like him" Giuseppe said and Damon could _actually _hear the sincerity in his voice, and it only angered Damon more as his father removed his hand and looked at Damon.

"Well I am proud of you. Just remember you take the Salvatore name with you to the battlefield" he said, his tone one of severity and seriousness "don't shame it" Damon said nothing only nodded, and crossed the room to Stephen and gave his brother a smile.

"Walk with me little brother" He said and grinned at the eye roll he received, but Stephen walked with him down the stairs and out the front door, Giuseppe watched from the door way as Damon drew Stephen close.

"Take care of Angel for me" he said putting a hand on Stephen's shoulder and squeezing tightly "she's none to please with me and well she likes you" to this Stephan gave Damon a grin that was devilish and Damon slapped the back of his head. "I am learning how to shot a gun, Stephen" he warned and his brother laughed. "and secondly don't always blindly follow Father" he said

"Damon" Stephen said warningly but Damon cut him off.

"I mean it, ask questions Stephan. _Doubt _him. He's not perfect and he's no saint"

"Your one to talk" his brother fired back, but there was an uneasiness in his dark brown eyes that made Damon confident his brother would be fine.

"I will be back in a few months" He said as he walked away from his childhood home & his brother. "Don't miss me too much!" he called back.


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts from the Past

Present Day.  
New York City

She took a deep breath in, her first in what was probably centuries. Searching her mind she couldn't quite place the last time she'd smelled fresh air or had been outside _probably for the best _Helen Salvatore thought as she walked with purpose away from where she'd been held captive, dimly aware her clothes were still stained with the blood of at least five Vampires. Her dark jeans held traces of where she'd wiped her stake and blade off, both of which were secure inside the shoulder bag she carried. Side stepping into the nearest alleyway Helen opened the bag and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for: a black, hooded sweatshirt. She placed the bag at her feet, constantly checking it was still there, and pulled the sweatshirt on and zipping up the front. Picking up the bag with one hand she reached behind her head and withdrew her long, dirty blonde braid and stepped out into the busy streets of New York again sliding sunglasses onto her nose and giving the two guys gawking at her a flirtatious smirk and an ass shake as she continued down the street.

Mystic Falls.

The liquid never burned anymore and Damon Salvatore felt that it almost took the fun out of drinking – it had always been his favorite part as a human. Feeling the edge of the Whiskey or Scotch as it slid down his throat but since he'd become – well undead – he could open a bottle of the strongest alcohol and drink it straight without that burn. Though he preferred his liquid in a glass – the finer things and everything.

"A scotch straight up" the voice, so familiar and seductive, brought Damon back to his surroundings – which happened to be at the bar at the Mystic Grill. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been sitting there – nor how much he'd had to drink, not that mattered either. He looked sideways and his hand froze as it brought his glass to his mouth as he starred at her. At a ghost from his past – one of the two women he thought he'd never see again: Angalas Larke. She looked the same as she had when Damon had said goodbye – breaking off their engagement for Katherine Peirce. _That _had been a mistake – and Angalas had tried to warn him, but like any man Katherine got her hooks into convincing him of that was damn near impossible. Right then she turned, her golden-red hair falling in a cascade of fire down her shoulder as she smiled at him.

SMILED

as if he'd not broken her heart, as if she'd seen him yesterday and they'd gone on one of their infamous dates around the plantations of Mystic Falls. Smiled as if she were still looking into the eyes of her betrothed – the man she'd convinced her father to let her marry. As if she'd forgotten everything.

"I haven't forgotten" she said, her voice as sweet and musical as he remembered. It surrounded him like music that his soul had been dying to hear. The bartender brought a glass filled with an amber liquid and Angalas thanked him, sliding him a ten dollar bill to cover the cost which the bartender waved away and gave her a smile that made Damon want to rip his head off in a jealous rage.

"Its already been paid for" he said and gestured down the bar. Damon and Angalas followed his gaze and found Stephen, Damon's brother who gave a nod. Angalas raised her glass in thanks to Stephan, who promptly disappeared, before she turned back to Damon taking a sip before she spoke again.

"Good to see at least one Salvatore brother has retained his manors in the presence of a lady" she said, her tone playful and her emerald eyes sparkled with flirtation. Damon felt his heart quicken, as it always did whenever he saw Elena, and finally remembered that he had a drink in his hand and bringing the glass to his lips swigged the last of the liquid. He put the glass down and hailed the second bartender to refill his glass. He had no time to say anything to her before Stephan materialized between them.

"What brings you to town, Larke?" his brother asked and Damon saw Angalas' eyes flash with amusement at being called by her family name.

"Cant a girl return home?" She asked taking another swig of her scotch and Stephan laughed.

"Who turned you?" Damon finally asked.

"The same bitch who turned you" she responded with and neither of them missed the pure hatred and loathing that resounded in every syllable. This wasn't something to surprised Damon as Angalas had hated Katherine from the moment she'd arrived in Mystic Falls but it certainly amused him greatly. Stephan's eyebrows shot up at her answer though.

"Katherine turned you?" he asked and smirked when Angalas all but hissed at her name. It was than that Elena Gilbert decided to make herself known, Damon grabbed Angalas's arm as instinct not knowing if Elena's identical appearance to Katherine would spark anything. Angalas sighed and pulled herself free of Damon's grasp, though he did notice with some hesitation.

"I know she's not Petrova" Angalas hissed as she smiled at Elena, who looked confused between Damon and Stephan "I can smell her human blood!" his former fiancée exploded as she took the last of her drink and downed it.

"and to answer your question, Stephan, now that my sister's last descendant has passed I am the only Bradbury alive and I have returned to collect my family's belongings. From the corner of his eye he saw Elena's eyes go round.

"Bradbury?" she asked, seemingly unable to contain herself. "your related to Isobel Larke?" she asked and Angalas nodded. "How? I thought Izzy was an only child"

"Well you could say I am a _very _distant relation" Angalas' tone was icy enough that Elena even picked up on it.

"Well I am sorry for your families' loss, Izzy was a good kid" Damon watched as Angalas' face struggled not to be touched by Elena's words. She said nothing more only walked past the three of them and for the door. Stephen gave Damon a meaningful look and the older Salvatore sighed – though he would have gone without his brothers instance. Saying goodbye to them both he hurried after Angalas.

* * *

Angalas walked quickly as she ignored the well of feelings that had sprung up. What was she _thinking _? she had seen Damon go into the bar and she'd _followed _him _willingly _ as if she'd not known what would happen when she saw him – she supposed she felt she'd have been stronger, able to fight it but she'd not. She'd not even told him what she'd wanted to tell him: That she knew where Helen was, though she wasn't sure Damon was going to be able to handle what had been done to his precious little sister. He grabbed her arm and spun her around before she could even react.

"All you had to do was call my name, Salvatore" she stated harshly, a lot more harsh than she'd intended. There was a flash of something in his pretty blue eyes when she called him by his family name, though it was gone in an instant so Angalas wasn't sure she wasn't just seeing something. Damon shrugged at her.

"This usually works better" he stated and his voice washed over her like black satin, surrounding her as it always did and wrapping her in what felt like a security blanket. She sighed, she didn't want to fight with Damon. She didn't really want to be _in _mystic falls but she knew that her sister had kept _everything _and most likely it had passed down the generations – with the odd piece having being sold or something – and she wanted her things, and her mother's things.

"I really am only in town because I heard of Isobel's death and have come to collect something's" She told him "and because I wanted to tell you I know where Helen is" the words came out in a tumble and she watched Damon's carefuly guarded face change before her eyes. He was on top of her inside minutes, pinning her to the closet wall and his eyes were an ice-fire.

"Damon" Angalas breathed, he was making it hard to breathe "Damon if you remember _anything _about me you know I'd not lie to you – not about this" it was what Damon needed to hear apparently because he let go and took a few steps back, turning from her momentarily.

"Where is she buried?" he asked, softly and it broke her heart to hear the raw pain in his voice.

"She's not" Angalas said and Damon slowly turned back to face her, his face twisted in agony.

"its been nearly 200 years, Angalas"

"She's alive and I figured out why your father sold her all those years ago"

"Are you going to make me wait all night for the answer? Is this your revenge for what I did to you?" Angalas felt her anger rise.

"Of course not, Damon!" she exploded "I don't want to be here, Mystic Falls is the last place I _ever _wanted to return to but when I heard one of my guys had spotted your sister – "

"One of your _guys_?" Damon asked his eyes blazing again "You have been searching for her?" he asked and Angalas nodded.

"I told you I would do all in my power to find her, I started searching and gathering informants shortly after I was shipped to New York"

"Don't you mean left to get married? At least that's what Faye said" Damon countered and Angalas felt her stomach drop. She wasn't prepared for him to bring that up – though she should've been.

"The _point _" Angalas said through gritted teeth "is that Helen is in New York, from what I know she grew up there. That was where whoever took her kept her, she escaped when she was fourteen and taught herself to fight and then was captured again. I found her when she was seventeen, tried to get her out and failed. I woke up in Maine and couldn't find her after that. Trust me Damon" she insisted when she saw the look on his face "I _looked _but Elijah is good at covering his tracks"

"Elijah?" She knew than that Damon _knew _Elijah, had dealt with him and if she weren't careful he'd ruin her deal with him.

"Let me deal with Elijah, Damon" she insisted and he looked at her, studying her.

"he trusts me!" she insisted and his eyes narrowed and once again he had her by the neck.

"are you working for him?" he demanded "after what he's done to Helen and your working for him?"

"I need to get to Klaus" Angalas said and Damon let her go, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I will get Helen out, I will find her Damon but you _have _ to leave Elijah to me, I have a deal with him and he is the only way I can get to Klaus"


End file.
